


The Next Step

by Sharknadoslut



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: DCCU, F/M, clark kent fluff, clark kent x reader - Freeform, dccu fluff, my precious child clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The readers apartment complex was bought out by a different company and rent is being raised too high for them to afford - Clark invites them to move in with him, fluff ensues!





	The Next Step

hat’s awful mean of them.” Clark grumbled, the worried burrow on his brow took over his normally sweet expression. “Surely can’t be legal either.. I could probably do some snooping, post a little piece with the paper and make sure they don’t gouge your purse.” 

A smile crept onto your lips as the man spoke, he had such a kind heart. You were currently in a bit of a predicament. Your current land-lord sold the apartment complex you lived in to a cooperation. They were going to be doing some major renovations and rent was going to make an incredibly high jump. A jump you most certainly weren’t comfortable making. 

In the mindset of making a bad night better, you had called up your loving boyfriend and told him you were coming over. So not only were you greeted at his front door by that gorgeous smile and curly locks of hair but also by the smell of freshly baked cookies. It was hard to figure out which one was sweeter, the cookies or Clark? Clark.. definitely Clark.

 

He took you into his arms and presented an array of sweets and hot cocoa which were laid out on the coffee table, just for you. He sure knew how to make a bad situation feel a lot less terrible, Plus, he was the best listener!

“I’m not worried about that, Clark.. I’m definitely leaving the building.” You replied to his previous statement, feeling better now that you were in his calming presence. “It’s just a matter of finding the right place, ya know?” Metropolis sure was a big city so there was a lot to consider when picking out a place to live!

Reaching over you grabbed your mug from the table and brought it to your lips. Sipping on the warm chocolate drink relaxed you. Glancing over you couldn’t help but notice that Clark was still holding onto the same cookie he originally picked up, not a single nibble was gone! He had just been nervously twirling it in his hands, which was evident by the crumbs in his lap. 

Giggling a bit you placed your mug back down on the table before scooting closer to the sensitive lug of a man. “Clark, I’m starting to think this is stressing you out more than it is me.” Gently you placed a hand on his arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “This is my problem, not yours baby.” Your positive demeanor seemed to calm him a bit, his zoned out expression phased back into reality. 

Shrugging a bit Clark smiled sheepishly, finally taking a bite of the cookie in his hand. “I know, but you’re problems are my problems.” He finished the cookie and carefully coiled an arm around your waist, happily pulling you close to his side. “I love you too much not to care as much as I do, darling..”

Clark was such a gentle creature, in body and soul. You imagined, for him, cuddling must have been similar to handling eggshells, considering his massive strength. But somehow he always made it seem so easy, like second nature. 

If you were a cat, a loud purr would most certainly be filling the room. His arm formed around you and all the stress of the day washed away and was replaced with the absolute joy. Everything about Clark, his clean smell, the warmth he radiated, and the steady sound of his heart beat… All of that and more made you so in love with this man.

“I know… I love you too.” Placing a quick peck on his cheek you nuzzled into his shoulder, as your body relaxed to his touch you listened to his steady heart beat. His presence was comforting to you but it was easy to see that this whole situation you were currently going through bothered him, possibly more than it bothered yourself. Clark was a man who wanted to help and save everyone who ever ran into trouble, and when he couldn’t.. Let’s just say it didn’t sit well with the man in blue.

“Y.. You know, if you really think about it you could just get a roommate, Y/N.” Clark suggested, his voice low, almost a mumble. 

“As if! I don’t need a roommate to get along in this city!” 

“N-No! I know! You’re great! A-Amazing, actually!” Clark rambled, making you grin from ear to ear. You repositioned yourself so your were sitting in his lap. Wrapping your arms around Clark’s neck you looked at his sweet face, pink with embarrassment. “I just mean..” He cleared his throat. “Why don’t you move in here.. With me?”

“Clark.. Really?” You repeated his proposition, attempting to help you process the giant leap. Clark wanted to take your relationship to the next level! Living together! Sharing a bed and feeling each others present each and every night! Waking up in the morning and being able to kiss their face until they woke up! Showering together and begging one another not to go to work! The step before marriage, kids, the whole package!

“Of course, honey..” His cheeks were a bright pink but his lips were curled into a delighted smile. Obviously the excited gleam in your eyes made it easy for him to determine what your answer would be. “I had been thinking about it for quite some time and.. With everything going on, it just makes sense!” With one arm wrapped around your waist he pulled you in closer, the other hand was placed gently on your cheek. “I love you and I want you with me.. Always.”

“Oh Clark!” Placing your head in the crook of his neck you inhaled, attempting to regain composure and not let the waterworks start. You were so happy! 

“Is that a yes?” He pressed his smiling lips against your the top of your head, giving you a loving kiss. 

“Of course, silly!” 

You could feel his body relax at your definite answer. Did he really think there was a possibility you would say no? 

“G-Great!” He bemused. You could almost feel the joy radiating off of him. He placed a big sloppy kiss on your lips. “Let’s get planning then! I want you here as soon as we can arrange it!”


End file.
